


Room'd

by Rachelthefanfictionwriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelthefanfictionwriter/pseuds/Rachelthefanfictionwriter
Summary: Lucissa fic set inbetween OoTP and HBP. For Lucius and Narcisss it has beento long, so what happens when they finally are by themselves since the Dark Lord's return?
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 17





	Room'd

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short Lucissa one-shot. Let me know what you think!

As the rest of the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord, with that wretched snake, file out of the room I let out a long over due sigh. _'Finally,'_ I think to myself. _a moment to myself._ But it seems fate has different plans because right when I move to stand a pair of arms come around my shoulders, causing me to jump. Oh, of course I know who it is. Who else would be in this room while the whether is nice and the flowers in the garden are blooming?  
"It has been to long Cissa." Comes the deep voice of my husband, Lucius Malfoy.  
"To long since what?" I ask, already knowing the answer as he kisses my neck. "L-lucius, not here. If Bella or Draco were to w-" I am cut off by Lucius picking me up out of my chair and balancing me on the wall parallel to its back, my husband's need clear a day even in his rather loose fit trousers. "Let them walk in. It never stopped us before." He murmurs, his voice muffled and he makes his way down my neck and chest somehow pulling my dress down in the process.  
"Lucius!" I gasp as he bunches up my dress and begins pulling my soaked panties down.  
"If you want me to stop you aren't doing a very good job at it Kitten." He says in my ear, using that old nickname from when we where children causing me to blush and him to smile.  
"Yes-" I gasp again as I feel him enter me roughly. "-w-well y-your-" This time I am interrupted by his lips and hands everywhere. There would be no stopping him this time. That is... until we hear the one voice neither of us expected.  
"MERLIN'S BLOODY PANTS!" Comes the Dark Lord's voice all to high for him to not be embarrassed.  
"Yes m'lord?" Lucius asks. "Was there something you needed?"  
"A-er... Um n-never mind Lucius. U-uh good day." And then he just turns around and leaves.


End file.
